Incordio
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Harry Potter sería, siempre, un incordio para Petunia Dursley.


Petunia bostezó.

Con una maldición poco digna de una señorita, se levantó de la cama con pesar. No sabía a quién se le ocurría molestar a altas horas de la noche, pero lo golpearía con su flacucho brazo. Ya lo había decidido.

Arrastró las pantuflas escaleras abajo. Las lagañas en sus ojos, aquellas que le hacían ver más fea de lo que ya era, hacían juego con los rollos en su cabeza y aquella mujer, caminando por la oscuridad de la casa, parecía poco más que un espanto. Digna de película de terror, una imagen terrorífica.

Sin embargo, aquella mujer se creía la mismísima Miss Mundo y con aquellas fachas se atrevió a abrir la puerta preparando ya su puño para partirle la nariz a quién fuera que había tocado el timbre. Pero, no encontró a nadie.

Abrió la boca con impresión; tanto, que casi se le cae la quijada. Y sus orbes buscaron desesperados alguna alma en pena a quién golpear por el sueño perdido, pero nada. No había nadie. Iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo entre más y más maldiciones, _cuando lo escuchó_. Un sonidito tierno, adorable, capaz de conmover cualquier corazón… Menos el de aquella bruja sin magia. Petunia bajó la mirada para encontrarse con unos grandes y curiosos ojos verdes que la miraban esperando algo. Una nota —como si aquello pudiera ofrecerle una explicación suficiente para dejar bebés en puertas ajenas a mitad de la noche—, aguardaba por ella sobre la pequeña cobijita azul del bebé.

—Coño de la… —Petunia suspiró. ¿Qué tan mal la mirarían los vecinos si dejaba al niño ahí hasta la mañana siguiente? ¿Y sí lo dejaba en otra casa, como quién no quiere la cosa? ¿Se enterarían? Petunia sonrió, irónica. ¡Claro qué se enterarían! Cuerda de chismosos todos, qué tampoco daban nada bueno para chismear ella. Todos hipócritas preocupados por los derechos humanos. _¡Já!_ Quién no los conozca que los compre. Vecinos estirados.

Sintiendo que pronto se arrepentiría de aquello, cogió la pequeña nota en sus manos. Y con un bostezo, comenzó a leerla.

—Sr. y Sra. Dursley, _blah, blah, blah_, éste es Harry Potter, _blah, blah, blah_, y lamentamos informarle qué… —, se detuvo en seco. Por primera vez en muchos años, a Petunia Dursley se le hizo un nudo en el corazón. Una opresión que la dejó sin aire, un dolor que quedaría para el resto de su vida. Una herida que se le abrió y que nunca, jamás de los jamases, admitiría que no había cerrado. _Lily Evans estaba muerta_.

Lily podía ser muchas cosas. Sí. Una presumida de pacotilla con su varita por aquí y por allá y su novio último modelo y su sonrisa marca _Colgate_. Pelirroja del demonio. Sin embargo, Lily seguía siendo su hermana. Y Petunia guardó silencio, un par de minutos tan solo, digiriendo la noticia que le cambiaría la vida.

Dejó de observar la nota y miró al niño. _Tienes los ojos de tu madre, pequeño_. El niño le sonrió y su corazón tembló al reconocer, en cada gesto, a su hermana.

— ¡Petunia! —, el grito de Vernon la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se sobresaltó y la carta saltó entre sus manos. Con el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarras, se volvió para encararle. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, cielito, ¿qué va a pasar? Un tal Dumbledore ha venido a…

— ¿Dumbledore? ¿Y quién es ese?

— ¿Y qué mierda voy a saber yo? A ese lo conocerán en su casa. Es profesor, o eso pone en la nota—. Petunia volvió a leer la firma del hombre, para asegurarse. Luego, miró a su esposo.

— ¿Y qué ha traído?

—Un incordio, Vernon. Vete a dormir, qué solo es un incordio—. El hombre regordete, tal cual como un cerdo, se encogió de hombros y devolvió sus pasos por las escaleras. Petunia arrugó la nota en sus manos y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesita. Luego, abrió la alacena bajo las escaleras, donde había una confortable cama —según ella— y dejó al bebé en su nueva _habitación_. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no le hubiese afectado la nota, y como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Entonces, Petunia subió, pero no volvería a dormir, pensando en el incordio. Porque eso era y sería, siempre, Harry Potter para Petunia Dursley.

El eterno recordatorio de que su hermana ya no estaba con ella. _Un eterno incordio_.

* * *

Un pequeño one-shoot donde doy mi versión de cómo fue que Petunia recibió a Harry. Participaba en la actividad _Momentos Perdidos_ de Potterfics, pero ya no. He decidido colocarla aquí y espero que les agrade.

¡Un saludo grande!

Gabriela.


End file.
